


Visceral

by MsYukari



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, One Shot, Power Play, Season/Series 05, Slight mention of FreakyTits - Freeform, Smut, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: I was given a prompt to do a Joan/Sonia fic on twitter, or Jonia as they are called for those that ship these two together. It's a oneshot that takes place sometime after 5x08 and before the season finale.





	Visceral

Joan walked down the halls of the prison. It was early evening and they hadn't done the count. She needed to take advantage of this so she could have a little one on one with her new ally. She slowly made her way into the block and tilted her head at Sonia who was playing Solitaire with herself while drinking something from a cup. Joan looked around and saw that Liz's door was open. The blonde woman gave her a bit of a wide eyed look and Joan smirked and turned her head back to Sonia.

Sonia's leg had since healed, despite a minor limp she had and her bruises were slowly starting to fade. They were barely there on her face. There was a part of Joan that enjoyed seeing the bruises on her. The bruises were like small badges of honor for what she went through. Joan had some respect for her since she often put herself in danger in order to achieve her goals. She could see Sonia was a bit of the same animal and she smiled slightly.

Sonia looked up at her and her lips turned up, giving her a lopsided grin. 

“Well, well, what do I owe the pleasure, Joan?”

Joan walked over and sat in the chair across from her and she moved the cards on the table. She flipped over certain cards, fixing Sonia's game.

“I thought we'd discuss more of our business interaction...”

Sonia narrowed her eyes as Joan was flipping over the cards and adding them to the piles. She was slowly beating Sonia at her own game and she looked up and grinned. Sonia pursed her lips and smiled but it was a bit forced.

“What do you wish to discuss?”

Joan beat the game for her and began shuffling the deck, flipping the cards through her fingers. She did this gracefully and methodically, stacking the cards against her hand and shuffling them under her fingers again. She began to pass out some cards to Sonia and they began to play Poker.

She held a deck of cards in her hand and kept a blank face as they both took turns with each other. She smiled at Sonia who was starting to lose.

“Do you remember when I told you that everything you were doing was just to distract? That we had a lot in common?”

Sonia stared at her over the cards as she laid them down, and Joan found that she had been wrong about Sonia's skill at the game. Joan played her hand too quickly.

“Yes, I remember. You were correct. It's the control I like, the distraction in knowing I'm doing something productive while having so many of the women look up to me.”

Joan nodded. “It's a pity that some people have to ruin that,” she said and turned her head towards Liz's cell.

Sonia smirked. “We resolved that. It's best to keep Liz close to me. She's very special and I think her and I will become as close as sisters soon,” she said quietly and smiled slyly.

Joan raised her eyebrow. “Close like you were with your husband?”

Sonia stared. “I like to keep my friends close Joan... but I also like to keep my enemies closer.”

“Am I your enemy or your ally?”

Sonia placed her cards down and Joan knew she just won the game. She smiled wryly.

“You're a mix of both. Is that how you view me?”

Joan crossed her legs. “Likewise... however, I think there is an attraction to those we feel an affinity towards. When I said, 'I'll scratch your back,' how would you feel if I truly meant that in the sins of the flesh?”

Sonia smiled slowly. “Are you coming onto me, Joan?”

“Is that what you want me to do?”

Sonia leaned forward. “Why don't we have some tea and get more comfortable.”

Joan smiled. “That would be nice, thank you.”

Joan watched Sonia stand up and take a few minutes preparing their tea. She was humming softly as she made the tea and Joan watched her carefully. She turned back and handed Joan her cup of tea and sat down. Joan held it and it was warm and soothing between her hands. She set it down and watched Sonia drink.

“Do you not like the tea?” Sonia asked as she took another sip and stared at her over the cup.

Joan smiled. “It's a little too hot for me. I'm waiting for it to cool off.”

Sonia nodded. “Ah, well, remember not to waste it. I don't make tea for just anyone, but tonight's a special occasion. I have the Top Dog here with me, the former Governor of Wentworth,” she said and there was a little bit of a mocking lilt to her tone.

Joan stroked a strand of hair behind her ear. “The distraction you want, that can be more than just productive work. We're both around the same age and same intellect. I think if we wanted to... do the love that dare not speak its name, then we'd be the perfect match for this. Everyone has needs, Sonia.”

Sonia smiled and she set down her cup and got up to pack up the cards. She turned around and Joan leaned down and grabbed her drink and took a few sips from it. Sonia turned back and smiled.

“How is the tea?”

Joan smiled back slowly. “It's very good, thank you.”

Sonia walked back toward the chair and sat down. She picked up her cup and drank from it. Joan watched her over her cup and slowly sipped.

“Now, about these needs... what makes you think I'm interested in you, or women in particular?”

Joan smiled smugly and set her cup down. “I don't see that you have many options in here and frankly, I highly doubt anyone could give you the same intellectual stimulation. So much of sex is all in the mind, wouldn't you agree?”

Sonia grinned. “I can agree on that. Is that what you came for tonight? Some kind of nightly booty call?”

Joan smirked. “If that's what you'd like to call it. I prefer calling it giving into our more... primal urges.”

Sonia stood up and held out her hand. Joan stared at it and hesitated before she placed her hand in hers. Sonia's hand was soft and warm and she let Sonia lead her back into her cell. She looked at the various pictures of art that appeared to be cut out of magazines and Sonia slowly took off her teal shirt, unbuttoning it. 

“I must say Joan, you're more visceral than I thought...”

Joan smiled. “I have my moments,” she whispered and she took off her teal sweatshirt, and they both stood naked in front of each other. 

Joan closed her eyes when Sonia reached up and pulled the hair band out, and her hair draped softly across her shoulders. Sonia was small and dainty, even smaller than how she appeared in the teal. There was a confidence to her though that made her seem larger than what she was and Joan was aroused by this. _How I'd love to throw her against the bed and bring that confidence down..._

Sonia ran her fingers through her hair and Joan wrapped her hand around her neck and pulled her against her. Their bodies touched with soft skin, full breasts with hardened nipples and she pulled Sonia's head back by her hair and leaned down to kiss her firmly and passionately. She bit her lip a little hard, and grabbed her and pushed her onto the bed, the smaller woman landing on her back.

She climbed over her and kissed her again, and felt Sonia's legs move around her waist. She could feel a warm wetness against her stomach and she kissed her passionately, their tongues fighting for dominance as Sonia rocked her hips against hers.

She held Sonia's wrists with one hand and reached down and slid three fingers inside her and she heard the woman groan and squeeze her fingers. She was very wet and Joan thought two fingers might have been good to start with, but she wanted to feel her squeezing around her, stretched and tight.

Sonia rocked against her hand as she curled her fingers. “Fuck me,” she panted.

Joan's nostrils flared and she thrust hard inside her, moving her wrist faster as her palm slapped against her wet lips, grinding the base of her palm against her clit. Sonia bit her neck hard and Joan moaned softly and used her hips to make the force of her thrusts harder, her fingers being squeezed as she fucked her harder and faster. She let go of Sonia's wrists and then the smaller woman took advantage of this and moved up quickly and straddled Joan. She stared up at Sonia and leaned up to bite her nipple and sucked on it. She could hear Sonia gasp and she rode her fingers hard. 

Joan reached up to rub her clit with her thumb, and Sonia was arching her back and rocking her hips faster. Joan circled her clit and thrust her fingers deeply, hitting the rough patch inside and rubbed it. Sonia moaned and shivered above her.

“Is this how you fucked your husband before you killed him?”

Sonia's eyes opened and Joan squeezed her butt and held onto Sonia's hip, pushing her into her hand. Sonia rolled her hips and reached down and wrapped her hand around Joan's throat. She squeezed a little, not too hard, but enough to where Joan felt some pressure as she pressed against her trachea.

“Yes, I fucked him so hard and then I killed him after,” she whispered and groaned when Joan teased her clit. Joan swallowed against the hand on her throat and Sonia stared down at her.

“Like a praying mantis... do you imagine fucking him as I fuck you?”

Sonia lifted her hand from her throat and leaned down and bit her neck hard. Joan hissed and squeezed her butt and pulled her tightly against her.

“I do... and I get such a rush thinking of the light fading from his eyes.”

Joan moved Sonia onto her stomach and spanked her butt hard and squeezed it, making Sonia gasp. She wrapped her hand around her hair and pulled it as she slid her fingers inside her from behind, grinding against her.

Joan leaned down and her breasts pressed against her smooth back. She whispered against her ear. 

“I get a rush watching that light fade as well...” She said as she thrust her fingers inside her hard and began rocking her hips against her hand, her hips hitting her butt. 

Sonia groaned and Joan was hard and a little rough as she thrust harder and faster. Her other hand reached up and scratched Sonia's back hard, drawing a little bit of blood. Sonia hissed and squeezed her fingers. 

“I'll scratch your back,” Joan said in a low voice and scratched her again and her hand caressed her throat as she slowly moved her hand over body, feeling the inflamed skin under her palm. 

“I see you take this literally,” Sonia groaned as Joan scratched her again. She wasn't as hard as before but she still saw red inflamed lines across Sonia's back and she dragged her nails back across her butt and squeezed it firmly. Sonia reached down and started touching her clit and moaned as she began to rub and circle it. 

“That's it... let go and give in to your primal urges... the animal within. You're so tight and wet. How did it feel to kill your husband?” She asked as she curled her fingers and rubbed against her g-spot.

Sonia gasped and began rocking her hips against her hand, her body trembling. “It was... exhilarating,” she moaned and started rubbing her clit faster.

Joan was grinding and rocking her hips and rubbed and made a come-hither motion with her fingers against Sonia's g-spot. The woman was shaking and arching her back under her. Joan rubbed her wet lips and clit against her butt hard and she moaned as Sonia squeezed her fingers tight.

“I want you to picture wrapping your hands around Liz's throat. Come for me now,” Joan whispered against her ear.

Sonia moaned and her hands squeezed the pillow tight as she rocked her hips faster as Joan rubbed and stroked inside her. She cried out and came around Joan's fingers, her body shaking and she collapsed against the bed. Joan turned Sonia over onto her back and straddled her thigh and rocked against it faster and harder, feverishly as she grinds, rocking back and forth. 

Sonia reaches up and squeezes her butt, pressing her harder against her thigh. Joan imagines Vera, in her uniform with the pants, the shiny gold crowns, her smile and tearful eyes as she thinks of the coup de grace she's about to deliver to her. She imagines Vera writhing underneath her instead, the blue eyes staring up at her, needing and wanting her, begging Joan to fuck her... to love her. She has to bite down on her lip to keep from calling out Vera's name and she trembles and comes hard, breathing heavily as she rests against Sonia. 

She feels heavy and she lifts her hand and it drops heavily to the bed. Sonia strokes her hair and then slowly moves from under her. 

“That was one of the best fucks I've had in a while... but unfortunately for you Joan, you are not needed at this prison. You see, I want to become the new Top Dog, and you're in the way of that. Your reign has now come to an end. We don't need this little alliance. I don't respond well to coercion,” she said softly and she picked up the electric clippers and turned them on. The buzzing sound was close to Joan's ear and she reached up and grabbed Sonia by the arm, and held it back tightly as she turned her around with her back against her. 

“You really think I didn't know you put something in my tea?” She asked softly and she moved back and grabbed something out of her pants pocket, dragging Sonia with her. She turned her around and pressed her against the wall and stared into her eyes that were wide and a little shocked.

“You see, I switched our teas, Sonia. The contents of that drink is now running through your system. I imagine now you're starting to feel the effects of the drug... your limbs are becoming heavy, your vision is starting to blur...” She said and smiled as Sonia raised her hand against her and she grabbed it.

Joan reached down with the item she grabbed from her pants pocket and stabbed Sonia right into the gut. She looked into Sonia's eyes that were wide and showed a moment of betrayal before recognition. 

“Sonia, I understand you and I respect you... even despite what you just tried to do. We're alike... you and I, and I had such high hopes for us, but I can't let this go. There can only be room for one and I'm playing the long game. This is my prison, Stevens. Always has been... always will be. How's that for _visceral_?” She asked as she stabbed her again and twisted the shiv. She was reminded of the moment she did this to Bea Smith and she smiled and leaned forward and kissed Sonia's lips.

“I'm giving you the easy way out. You shouldn't have to stay in prison. You're better than this so I'm doing you a favor. Don't worry about the garden project... I'll take care of it,” she said and held Sonia in an embrace. She thrust the knife in harder and deeper and heard Sonia gasping and choking.

“Shh... just let it come. It'll be all right. It's almost soothing in how free you are now... it's better this way. You deserve someone of my same level of intellect as the one to do this for you,” Joan said quietly and stroked Sonia's hair tenderly. She slowly moved Sonia and put her into the bed, and removed the shiv. 

“You'll bleed out soon, but the drug will make your pain go away and it'll be just like falling asleep,” Joan said softly and stroked her face as Sonia stared at her, her breaths coming in gurgled rasps.

Joan washed her hands and body, cleaning the blood off of her and quickly changed back into her clothes. She looked at Sonia and gently touched her cheek, caressing it as she covered Sonia's body with a blanket.

“The light will fade soon. Don't be afraid... the darkness is soothing,” Joan whispered and kissed her lips softly before she made her exit.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was the darkest thing I've ever written. I was not comfortable with writing for Sonia and I hope I did her justice. She's a very hard character to get inside the head of. The content was dark and I diverged from canon of S5 in order to write it, and I love both characters but I think if they were allowed more scenes, something would have happened between them that was similar, at least in a way to gain power over the other. There can only be one alpha. Anyway, I hope that was enjoyable even though it got dark and a bit violent at the end. This was an experimental fic so if it's not your cup of tea, I completely understand.


End file.
